The Sleeping Girl
by Haven26
Summary: Max and Fang have been together for almost 6 years, and they just graduated high school! On their way to a graduation party, tragedy strikes and tears them apart. True love, that gets torn away. What happens? Read and find out! No wings! Definite FAX, maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

We just graduated! Fang and I are now on our way to the beach for a graduation party. We've been dating since June of 7th grade, that's a long time (I mean sure we had fights and broken up, but we don't count them since it was never longer than three hours). We met at the beach, actually almost 6 years ago, and have always loved it there. There is this rock that makes a small cave big enough for us to put a blanket down and take a nap, until high tide that is. I love it there, it's where we met and where he asked me out.

_Flashback _

_I was at the beach with my mom, Valencia Martinez, dad, Jeb Martinez, and sister, Ella. Ella and I were making a sandcastle when some pale, freckled kid falls on it. "Oh my god! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" he said. Ella started crying because we had been working on it for almost three hours. _

"_Are you blind or something?" I yelled at him, "Look what you did!" pointing at Ella, but when the boy started crying I stared at him confused. "Why are you crying? It's not like you worked on this for three hours! No wait, that would be us!" _

_My parents were walking over, along with some lady who I assumed was Mr. Dream-Crusher's mom, since they looked alike. "Maximum Martinez! What are you doing?" My mom yelled at me. _

"_He wasn't looking where he was going and he fell into our sandcastle!" I defended myself. At this the boys mom picked him up and brushed him off, while whispering very softly to him. _

"_Sweetie," his mom started, "he didn't mean to do it, he didn't actually see your sandcastle." _

_At this I shout, "HOW NOT? It was huge!" Gosh, was she that stupid? _

"_Darling, he is blind, so no matter how big your sandcastle is, he couldn't see it."_

_With that I felt like a bully, and walked over to him and gave him a big hug, but only for about two seconds before saying, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." _

_When I look over his shoulder I see four other kids, two are small, like eight-years-old maybe, both blond with blue eyes, one is a girl, the other a boy. Next to them is a girl, who is mocha colored, she's about eleven-years-old, with beautiful light brown eyes, similar to hot chocolate with milk added in. The last person I see is, wow, he has black hair, wearing black trunks, olive-toned skin, and his eyes look like black holes, but not scary, more like beauty that would keep you looking at it for hours. _

_The kids mom sees me looking and calls them over. "We are new to the area so you don't know them. This is Iggy," she pointed to the sand-destroyer, "this is Fang, he was adopted," pointing at Mr. Eyes as I will call him, "this is Nudge, she was also adopted," pointing at the hot chocolate eyed girl, "last but not least, Gazzy, and Angel, they are twins," she concluded pointing at the last two kids._

"_Where is their dad?" I asked since no one mentioned him._

"_He's a Marine, specifically a Lieutenant General." She says this with a lot of pride._

"_Really? How long has he been a Marine?" I was so curious, I've been thinking about joining the military for about a year. My school had a veteran come in and speak and since then I've been hooked._

"_He's been a Marine since he was 18, he's been in the military for almost twenty years." Again there is so much pride in the air that you might just be able to cut it into tiny pieces, bottle it, and sell it._

_The rest of the day was spent with Iggy, Fang, and me hanging out, while Nudge and Ella talked about boys, the twins played in the sand, and our parents chatted away until about 8 p.m._

_End Flashback_

We just graduated, and we are going to the same college. Not purposely though, Fang and I had a game, we weren't allowed to talk about, or know what colleges the other applied for, and then after we both got our letters, we would say it at the same time. We both got accepted into LU! My dorm assignments are getting sent in about a month, I'm so excited! I hate school, but with Fang there, it will make it better.

I fell asleep, since it was about an hour drive there and I was super tired, since I stayed up all night so wracked with nerves, I was beat.

"MAX!" I wake up instantly, only to see a terrified Fang, bright headlights only feet away, then… Nothing.

Time Reverse (Fang's POV before the accident)

Graduation was amazing! I am finally out of there! We are headed to a graduation party being thrown by some of my friends, at the beach Max and I met at. Speaking of Max, when I look over, she's passed out. She is so beautiful.

I continued driving, and we were about ten minutes away when I see a semi on the opposite side of the road, it looks unstable. A few seconds later it veers into my lane, head on, I try to avoid it, but there is a car full of fellow graduates who were following us here right beside us. I realize unless I want to hurt more people, there was only one option, slamming on the breaks, I shout "MAX!" I woke her up, but before I got to say 'I love you' for the first time, I felt the jerk of the belt, followed by crunching metal. The radio is playing still, the song is "**Airbag" by Radiohead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(This may appear on my first chapter, but I'm not seein' it but I'm kinda technologically impaired so, if it does oh well, feel free to skip it!) Hey y'all this is my first fan fiction. It was inspired by one of my friends in study hall, she said that I should write it so here it is. I'm not really sure how original the plot is, but we just came up with it, so... I know that how the characters act isn't how they do in the books, but I couldn't make that work so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max, or Fang, or anyone else in this story. Unfortunately I'm not a rich, man whose name rhymes with Kames Chatterson. Sad faces everywhere!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong>

Time Skip a Few Minutes (Help is on the way and still FPOV)

My leg is in severe pain, but nothing else hurts, "MAX!" I shouted for what seemed like the millionth time. "MAX! Wake up!" My head is resting on the airbag, so I turn to look at her; She's slumped over, like she's sleeping, but her head is bleeding, her dirty blond hair now red. Her arm is hanging uselessly out the window, when I look down farther, I see nothing, the dash is pushed against her chest, pinning her to the seat. I can't get to her, I try and try, but I'm pinned as well, though not as badly. "MAX!" I didn't notice the flashing lights until I heard the crunching of glass and the shouting of people.

"Sir! You need to keep calm okay? If you don't keep calm this will take longer than it should." With that I sat quietly, until they started trying to get me out, instead of Max, all they did was feel for her pulse. She had to have one, right?

"Do not touch me until she is out! Do not! She needs to be helped, not me! I'm fine!" They ignored me, I just kept hearing 'calm down' or 'it's fine.' I hear the crunching of metal, and the hum of the jaws-of-life. I look over at Max, no one was helping her, only me and the dumbass who cannot drive. "MAX! Max, I love you!" At this I burst into tears, mad tears. I was mad at her stupid competition, saying that the first one to say 'I love you' had to wear a pink tutu to school for a month. We had each come close, but neither one of us ever said it. I try reaching for her when I realize I cannot move my arm. My arm looked crushed, blood was pouring down it, and it looked like it was filled with gravel in the middle of my forearm. Trying to move it again was a mistake, the pain was too much, and I passed out.

Time Skip (Hospital FPOV)

I wake up, and immediately see my mom, and Max's parents, they are talking about Max, so I quickly close my eyes and listen. "She's in the OR, again, they are trying to stop more bleeding that they missed, but her head was hit, very hard, and the dash cut off her ability to breathe properly, so now they don't know if she has any brain damage." Jeb said this on the verge of tears, holding his crying wife. I realize I have to tell them what happened, and slowly try to sit up. That was a huge mistake, my whole body began to ache, my chest hurt the worst though.

"Ah!" I gasped, and mom immediately looked at me and smiled.

"Hey honey," she says patting my hair, "you've been in the hospital for about two days now," she tried to smile again, but I guess her emotions were too much and she burst into tears. "We were so worried! Angel has been crying since she found out, Iggy and Gazzy haven't been scheming, and Nudge hasn't said a word!" To this I realize that Max's parents were looking at me, like they were worried I'd slip into a coma or flat out die at any second. Then everything from that night came flooding back. Max with red hair, pinned.

"Where's Max? What happened to her?" I start getting a bit hysterical when I see everyone start to get upset again. "What happened? Where is she? I need to see her!" They are still ignoring me, so I start to get up, ignoring the aches, and begin undoing all my wires. No one said a word even after I took my heart monitor off and it said I was flatlining. The doctor rushed in, looking scared, then realized that I was fine, but still my mom and Max's parents stayed put.

"Nick, you are fine, you need to rest, so lay down." Pushing me gently he starts to hook me back up. "You have a broken leg, arm, four broken ribs on your right side, and one broken rib right under your heart. You need to rest before you cause any damage. If you cannot I will make sure you do, I don't need this to become fatal." He said that with a bit of uneasiness, like he already thought the situation was going to be fatal, but not to me.

"Where is Max?" I ask getting fed up with no answers. "What happened to her?"

The doctor gives me a sad look and says, "when the semi's axle broke, it went into your lane, you hit head on, you are both lucky to be alive. Max is, well, unstable, she is very critical condition. When y'all hit, the dash was shoved into her abdomen, and restricted her breathing, some glass cut through her seat belt when the windshield broken and caused her to smash her head on the dash. She has intense swelling in her brain and major internal bleeding. She is in the OR right now because one of her capillaries wasn't cauterized properly." He pauses looking at her parents. "She isn't expected to live, and if she does she may have extensive brain damage." At this, I fade away, I keep thinking, 'it's my fault, if she dies, it's my fault.'

Time Skip (Three Days Later FPOV)

I'm allowed to go visit Max finally! I've never been away from her for this long before. I was told she had woken up about two hours ago, but her parents wanted to be the first to see her. Speaking of family, my mom still hasn't let any of my siblings come see me. When I asked her about it yesterday she said she wasn't ready for them to see me. Should that be the other way around though? Oh well, I'm focused on Max, I was told she was getting better and better everyday. Mom is pushing me through the hospital into the ICU, and finally I see her parents smiling, and hugging each other.

"Hey Fang! She said that if she didn't see you soon she'd get up and find you herself." Dr. Martinez said this with a huge smile and a light laugh. "Hurry up and get in there, I think I hear her attempting to get up."

"Okay, okay." Mom pushes me into the room and I immediately see Max, looking like she was about to run out of the hospital. She has a bandage on her head, around her ribs and abdomen, then a cast on her arm. Mom helps me into a chair and leaves the room after saying 'hi' to Max and kissing my head. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Was the sarcastic reply I got, so I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really Max? I'm being serious. You've been in surgery like four times."

"I'm perfectly fine, just sore. You are such a worry wort!" With that retort she starts giggling, so I look down hiding my smile, then she tries to speak between gasps, "so, what's wrong wi-" I look up when I hear the bed shaking, oh shit.

"MOM! SOMEONE! HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, her machines are going crazy, her parents and mom run in, followed by four nurses and two doctors, all talking at once. I hear the words surgery, bleeding, seizure, coma. None of them make sense to me, I feel my legs give way, and the feeling of a cold, hard surface, nothing else reaches me. No lights. No sounds. No feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my fellow humans! How are y'all? I just wanna say thanks to my reviewers! I'd post all y'alls names but my computer is acting up very badly! I was gonna have a really long chapter for y'all but I don't have any type of word/notepad type deal on my computer, so I'm using Google Docs, and that's freezing so badly it's not funny. Technology, gotta love it right? Anyways! I am so appreciative of all my viewers/visitors! I believe about 11 different countries, that freaking AMAZES me! I LOVE ALL Y'ALL SO MUCH! Cookies and pies and other sweet things for everyone! By the way I'm sorry for so many time reverses, it's gonna stop soon, very, very soon, I just wanted y'all to know EVERYTHING that was goin' on not just this that oh blam slam jam ham ram ma'am sham cram clam... Okay that's enough 'am-ing.' I swear I'm not this weird in person!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know why I'm doin' it but everyone else is so, yeah, y'all get the drift, I don't own anything JP related**

Time Reverse (MPOV before Fang comes in)

I hear buzzing noises, but the room is really, really dark. Then I realize that I'm a dodo bird and have my eyes still closed. Duh! I open them really slowly, and see my parents, they are talking softly, looking at each other very intently. "Hey," I rasp, gosh, my throat hurts, "can I get water?" They jump and look at me, mom starts crying while dad just smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Oh my God, Max! Baby! How do you feel? Are you in too much pain? Do you need anymore medication? Does your head hurt too bad? How about your arm? Are you hungry? Oh that's a silly-"

Dad broke in sighing softly, "Honey, calm down. She just woke up, give her a time to adjust." Mom pouts at him, so dad pats her hand and kisses her cheek. "Don't overwhelm her."

Still pouting mom says, "I won't overwhelm her, but she said she needed water, go get her some, please." Dad gets up to get the water, warning again not to overwhelm me. "He's such a worrier, I mean come on, man, me overwhelm you? Puh-lease." Sometimes mom acts like such a teenager, but she was only 17 when she had me so some days I feel she still is a teen, living the year she missed because of me.

_Flashback _

_It's my birthday! I'm turning 10. At my party I realize that all the other kids parents look older than mine, and the other moms keep giving her weird looks. She seems to notice them but doesn't seem to mind, after everyone leaves I ask her about it._

"_Mommy? Why did all the other moms look at you like that?" She must not have thought I noticed them because she looked shocked._

"_No reason, baby. They just don't approve. I mean, oh forget it, Max." She looks at me and her expression looks like it's telling me to give up._

"_Mom! I wanna know! Please?" She now looks exasperated._

"_Maximum, do not ask me again. I'm ignoring you! La la la la." I start giggling because she always does this when she doesn't want to answer my questions, which means she does it a lot._

"_Mommy! Come on!" But she's still 'la-ing', so I say, "fine, I'm going to play with Ella." but really I run to find dad. He's in the living room, playing with Ella. "Daddy, why were all of the other moms giving mommy a weird look?" _

"_Um, well, because mommy is younger, and more beautiful than them, so they are jealous of her." He says this with a bit of reluctance, but still answered me, slightly._

"_But why are they jealous?" Why aren't they answering me? I hate when they do that._

"'_Cause we had you when we were younger. We had been dating for two years, and when your mom was only 17, I had just turned 18, then she found out we were having you!" With that he patted my head, and I ran back to mom. _

"_Dad told me! Haha!" She just sighed and hugged me. _

"_You are quiet the sneak, Max. You could be the best spy ever." She told me, and I started laughing._

_End Flashback _**(A/N: I was mainly trying to show the relationship between her and her parents.)**

Dad got back with the water and immediately knew mom had said something about him, "Okay, what did she say about me, Max? That I worry too much, or that I smell bad?" I ignore him and reach carefully for the water. "No, no, no, Max, you have to use a straw and I'm going to hold the cup." He brings the straw close enough for me to reach, then pulls it back, "Actually, for you to get the water you have to tell me what she said." Mom rolls her eyes and smacks him on the arm.

She says,"Jeb! Give her the drink already!" As I say "She said you smell like you worry too much!" Dad laughs and rolls his eyes while giving me some water, and mom acts offended. I gulp down water while thinking about the relationship between my parents, it seems very adult-like and normal to everyone on the outside, but when you know them, you just know that they love to behave like children.

Time Skip (MPOV)

After talking for almost two hours and figuring out what happened to me, I finally start asking when I can see Fang. Well, I had asked earlier and was told 'later', so this time I start badgering about it "Please? I've never not seem him this long in ever! Mom! Dad! Please? I will leave right now if you don't figure it out." After battling for about twenty minutes they finally say okay and go sort it out.

Ten minutes later he rolls in, with Mrs. Ride, pushing him in his wheelchair. He looks like he was hit by a truck. Oh wait! He was! Hahaha, Max humor, baby! Gosh, I crack myself up so much sometimes! I'm fighting to keep a straight face, it's so hard too. "Hi, Max." calls his mom, aka my second mom, then she leaves the room kissing Fang on the head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, kind of nervously though. Hmm, maybe it's humor o'clock?

"Like I got hit by a truck!" I replied with so much fake enthusiasm, my head started to hurt. Wait, what? That isn't right.

"Really, Max? I'm being serious. You've been in surgery, like four times." My head really hurts now.

"I'm perfectly fine, just sore!" I may be lying, but he doesn't need to know! "You are such a worry wort!" Woo, I am so going to have to do stand up! I start giggling, but then I realize that I don't remember why I'm laughing. Oh well, I'll ask later. "So,"  
>I gasp, jeez it's getting really hard to breathe, "what's wrong with yo-" with each word I start to become frozen, I can't move anymore. I hear a faint whisper of "help." I hear shuffling, more whispers, then a loud thud. <em>Probably Fang<em>, is the last thing I think before I finally fade away again, this time for quite a while. 

**Please review and follow the story my beloved readers who dedicated a few minutes of their lives to read my story! It means so much to me if you actually made it this far! I'm all ears to any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, and advice. Don't forget the review please! :D Happy faces and cookies for all who review, only cookies for all who don't! 'Cause I mean I'm not gonna hold back any cookies, that's just plain out rude. POTATOES! (Any reviews containing the word potato gets twice as many cookies.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! How are you!? I've been having A LOT of computer troubles lately, and to top it all off, my computer screen is shattered! Say thanks to my dog, Haven, for that one! She was mad when I took her squeeky toy because she was constantly squeeking it when my dad was watching T.V. She's 120-ish lbs, so just image a mad dog, and an inferior computer. Anyways I have to borrow my sister's computer, which is freezing almost as badly, but, IT HAS WORDPAD! SO NOW GOOD BYE INTERNET FOR WRITING! WEEEEE!**

**So, I'd like to thank the Fanfiction Crew from the following countries for at least looking at my story: the U.S., the U.K., Australia, the Philippines, France, New Zealand, Iceland, China, Ireland, and Trinidad and Tobago! Y'all are the best! For followers, y'all have to be the best in the entire freaking universe: Gothazon, elizy014, midnight cresent, bookworm2499, and virls1o1! The reviewers who mean so much to me for spending their time to tell me how they like the story, or any suggestions they have to improve the story y'all are reading: ItsQueenElsa, Gothazon, virls1o1, and pielover999. Y'all have to be the best people ever! Also a VERY special thanks to ItsQueenElsa! She's been helping me out with the story almost everyday, I love all the help I've been getting from her! Anyways, if y'all have any suggestions, I do reply to every message, sometimes with a great, long response, I may not respond immediately, but I will!**

Time Skip (FPOV Three Weeks Later)

The doctor said that in the crash when Max hit her head, it probably snapped back and slammed into the open window frame. It caused a very slow leakage, and lead to a seizure, then a coma.

She hasn't come to yet, but I know she will, she has to. We have a plan! I've been by her side day and night, I've only slept about two hours everyday since I've been allowed to be with her. I sing to her every night, and talk to her each day.

Mom comes in and pats my head, "baby, today is the day. You have to go get dressed and be ready." She holds up a bag, ugh, we have to go to court today, the driver of the semi isn't getting in trouble, nope not at all, the company is.

Three hours later we are in court, Max's lawyer is a good one, Mr. Bexley, he's been the lawyer for Max's parents since Max's dad made his greatest scientific discovery, about 10 years ago, and made almost 1 billion dollars. Yeah, her dad is a scientist, the best one in the world to us. He has a noble prize, his own labs, he's like an evil mastermind!

He never told us exactly what got him all that money, just that it has to do with genetics and finding cures to diseases believed incurable. He claims the reason he made the discovery was all because Max, she had knocked over his coffee while her and Ella were fighting over whether to make pizza or cookies. The coffee made him rewrite his paper, so it looked neat, and presentable, and when he did he realized he made a huge mistake, and then everything I just wrote happened.

Anyways, our lawyer is, well different. He is a military lawyer, since dad is overseas, but only for about two more months, they changed his return date unfortunately. The lawyer, Mr. Redford, is so stiff, and looks very professional yet very unfriendly. The only thing he talked to me about was what happened, and all he said after I finished talking was, "that's good, we've got this."

I look over at the defendants table, and I get a bit scared, there are five of them, two at the table surrounding the CEO, and three sitting behind the half fence thing to separate everything. The lawyers look like sharks, but the CEO looks like a teddy bear, I mean he looks cuddly, not that I want to cuddle him. That's just gross, and I mean gross.

Apparently the driver, Mr. Jones, had told the company about the axle verbally at least seven times, and wrote reports five times. Mr. Jones was smart, he recorded every encounter with a camera on his glasses, and copied and dated every written report. Mr. Jones is about 26, he is very tall, strong, and has a very southern accent. He has a fractured wrist, broken nose, four broken ribs, and a minor concussion. He's sitting in court with us, he keeps giving me reassuring smiles, or very soft pats on the shoulder.

He calls the hospital every day, checking up on Max and apologizing every other sentence, some days he breaks down in tears, which is weird, but he feels really bad about everything I guess. He filed a lawsuit too, the company fired him after the accident because they said he should've reported that he did not feel comfortable driving the truck. Our lawyers have proof of where the CEO had told (AKA threatened) the company mechanics to cover-up the reports in e-mails. It took Mr. Jones and the police almost two weeks to find out why the mechanics ignored the issues with the truck.

The bailiff comes into the room and says, "All rise for the Honorable" weird, his face looks so upset with what he is about the say," Judge Roland ter Borcht." Huh? I thought our judge was a woman, Judge Lamont, she was said to be really tough on companies. I look over at our lawyers and they look pissed off, the CEO's lawyers look kind of excited. We all stood, I turn to Mr. Jones, he looks scared.

"What happened to the woman judge?" I asked our lawyers.

"Um, I have no clue, there is no change of judges in our papers anywhere. They can't do this! They can't just change our judges and not tell us!" Both lawyers look like they are going to lose this case, which can not happen. Mr. Jones looks like he's about to pass out, he's sweating and shaking, looking really upset.

"What's wrong with you? He can't been too hard on us because we have proof they covered it all up, right, Mr. Jones?" Mr. Jones just stares at me like I just asked whether penguins were pink with purple polka dots.

"Judge ter Borcht does not like when companies mess up, but he also doesn't like to deal with the 'who is right' cases like we have. No one likes him because you never know which way he's gonna go! He may side with the company, or he may side with us. If he sides with us you never know how much you're gonna get either, you could get one dollar to cover medical bills, or you could get nine hundred million dollar ($900,000,000) to cover bills. You never know." he says this in a quick whisper, then goes, "by the way just call me Sam." **(A/N: Yeah, I made him a good guy, just because I'm using someone else for something later and I didn't think about it when I wrote 'Sam' until later so, yeah!) **

So, he's kind of moody when it comes to judging cases? Eesh, that's not good, yet it is good. Ugh this is so not helping Max!

"As you all may be wondering, Judge Lamont, had a medical emergency, so, you must present your case to me, in a short speech, and if I find it worthy enough I will take your case on, if not, then it will be dismissed until Judge Lamont is back." Cue grumbling lawyers and confused everyone else.

Time Skip (back to hospital FPOV)

So, the judge said he wasn't taking our case because it bored him. Is he allowed to do that? I'm not sure, but our lawyers were mystified! The CEO's lawyers were more excited, well as excited as a freaking sloth, but still.

While we were gone the doctors gave Max a series of tests, but they still don't know when she will wake up. She looks so thin, and fragile, yet stunningly beautiful, like a piece of amazing china.

"Her body is healing, Fang, you must let her decide when the time is right to wake up. We can't just go and shake her saying, 'wake up, Max,' that's impossible." The doctor had to explain this to me every day at least twice.

I haven't been home since the accident, nor have I seen my siblings yet, I told mom that I'd see them when I'm ready. Right now mom is trying to force me into leaving Max. "Fang, you have to come home, Nudge still isn't talking, Angel cries everyday, Gazzy isn't scheming anymore, and Iggy, well, all he does is lay on the couch and stare at the ceiling, or mops and cries all day. We have to force him to eat, and even then it's a struggle to get him to chew." I'm ignoring her, she told me this the past four days, but I can't leave Max alone! "Nicolas Walker, you are leaving this hospital today, or I will have security ban you from this damn room!" She grabbed my arm, and I slowly began to follow her, but then yank away and run to my beautiful, sleeping girl.

"Max, I want you to be awake by the time I get back, I want you to promise me that, okay?" I grab her hand and do a pinky promise, I know it sounds silly, but right now I'd be willing to walk to Russia, over a bed of glass and nails if at the end of it there is something to wake her up. I kiss her on the lips and whisper, "I love you, get better, I miss you already," and then my mom grabs my shirt and yanks me out the room.

Time Skip (at home FPOV) **A/N: I wanted him to blame someone for the accident, and it happens to be his deployed dad, so no hate on deployed family members and such, just I know who got into something similar and took it out on their deployed mom.**

The entire car ride home was filled with mom talking about dad's deployment, and how excited she is he'll be home in about a month. I mean really? He couldn't have requested leave? His damn son was in a fucking accident, his son's girlfriend half dead, yet he was still deployed? How the hell does that work out?

Mom went into the house first, and I was standing on the porch thinking about going in, or sitting on the swing outside. I heard a tiny, sad voice say, "when is he coming home?" Angel, of course, she's always thinking about dad, stupid, annoying, self-absorbed dad. Note the damn sarcasm!

The I hear mom say, "he's actually here, but I think he's still outside," right as I decide to go inside. Cue me being attacked by a screaming 14 year-old, and a crying 17 year-old barreling down the steps.

"OMG I can't believe you're home! IGGY! GAZZY! He's home! Fang! When did you decide to come home? OMG! I've missed you so much! I mean we all have! How did court go? Did y'all win? Of course y'all did, I mean why wouldn't you? That's so hmpmhs!" Nudge said all that in about the time it took her to go from the bottom of the steps, to her hugging me, and burying her head into my shoulder.

Gazzy was upstairs when he heard his screaming sisters, and came barreling downstairs, "FANG! I missed you so much! Now I can finally test out my pranks! I mean, I missed you?" Such brotherly love, don'tcha feel it?

I'm being hugged by everyone, except Iggy, where is Iggy anyways? "Iggy?" I call, and everyone freezes and looks kind of guilty. "Oh no, please tell me he's not in my room!" I break free from everyone and hightail it to my room. When Iggy gets too upset, he tends to take out his emotions on the belongings of whoever he's upset with. "Iggy! I swear if you are in my room messing up my stuff, I will break your legs!"

When I make it to my room, I see... Nothing? Just my plain room, like normal, so where is he? He is in here somewhere. Then I spot movement, under my blanket? Huh? "Iggy?" When I walk over and move the blanket I see a sleeping Iggy, who has pale, yet bloodshot eyes, he must have been crying. "Iggy." I shake him awake, and just look at him.

"Oh! You're home! Finally!" He shouts and somehow launches himself out of the bed and I'm laying on the floor, confused as to how he was able to do that. "I've missed you, ya know, I'd hate being the oldest sibling, it's way too much work, that's why they got you actually, so I'd be able to relax and all. I mean it's kinda nice, having my own minions but, eh, it gets old quick."

"Get out of my room you creeper, and never sleep in my bed again." Pushing Iggy out the room, when we get downstairs, mom is making dinner, and everyone is talking and being normal. "I've missed all of y'all." I go around and hug each one of my siblings, so unlike me, but hey, I'm doing it so whatever. When I get to mom I give her a huge hug and say, "thank you" and sit down. As soon as I sit down, the door rings. "I'll get it, probably just a neighbor," I call, mom did say almost everyone has come and said sorry.

As I get into the hallway, I peak out the window beside the door but don't see anyone, which is weird, but maybe someone just left a package or something. Opening the door, I see, well someone who I've very mad at right now. He's in his Marine Corps uniform, and looks all spiffy, flowers and bags, I assume presents for everyone. Have you guessed who yet? Well I'll just tell you. My dad.

**Okay, well that's it for now! Hopefully I can update by next weekend! Review, favorite, follow, all the good stuff, and I'll forever be greatful to you! Any spelling errors are due to it being one in the morning and me trying to rush-write this for y'all! Remember! Review and leave comments, suggestions, everything! REVIEW! Potatoes! I LOVE EVERYONE WHO READS THIS, Y'ALL MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! How are y'all doing? So I'm trying to finish the chapters, and I'm using my second period (a computer based class) to write, even though it ticks my teacher off, he gives free time, I write.**

**Remember! Any comments, questions, suggestions you have, I see and will respond to! Don't be afraid of any 'stupid' questions either, no questions are stupid! Anyways! I LOVE ALL Y'ALL! So, really, review and I'll love you more!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP, nor do I own Max Ride stuff.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Hey, son, how are you feeling?" He asks, his tone suggests he actually gives a shit about me. I just stare at him for another ten seconds before I look away and walk back to the kitchen. He shuts the door and follows me, quietly.

"Who was at the door, honey?" Mom asks still turned around making food, actually, breakfast food, for dinner. My favorite, because well, BACON and BACON WAFFLES! Which she is currently working on, mmm!

Last time I ate bacon was at an all-you-can-eat buffet, it totaled two and a half pounds, all by myself. But then Max just had to out shine me, and ate five plates full, which equaled about three pounds. She's really annoying like that, she can eat more than me and put even champion eaters to shame, but I love that about her.

"No one important," I mumbled while walking over to her. "Well maybe, look." With that she and everyone else turned to look at the doorway. Dad was standing there, he had nothing in his hands, probably put the bags on the couch and the flowers in the empty vase mom always leaves for the flowers he brings home.

When screams and squeaks erupted, all I did was steal the plate full of bacon from the stove, about two pounds, and slouch in my seat, munching on it while everyone else cried and hugged and acted all happy and love-y.

After I finished most of the bacon, everyone went back to normal, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy all sat in their seats, while Angel got everyone orange juice. Mom just let go of her hold on dad (they were hugging for almost three minutes, mom was and still is crying) and was going back to the stove. Wait for it, wait, hang on, wait, NOW!

"NICOLAS WALKER!" Mom shouts this, and then turns on me with her spatula, shaking it at me menacingly, "did you steal all the bacon? You better not ha-," then sees the plate with bacon scraps in front of me, "you little thief!" She walks over to me and takes the plate, smacking me lightly on the head.

"But mooooooooooooooooooooooom," I groan, "I was hungry, y'all were starving me!" Everyone burst into laughter; Angel puts the orange juice on the table and sits down.

Everyone starts eating about half an hour later, mom made (more) bacon, cornbread-mix pancakes, **(A/N: The best pancakes ever are Jiffy Mix ones!)** sausage links, and scrambled eggs. Have I mentioned, my mom is the best mom ever? She knows just how to make everyone feel a million times better.

Once everyone dug in, Nudge decided to start asking a million questions. "So, dad, how was it?" _I hope it sucked._ "Did you have fun?" _Yeah him have fun? Puh-lease._ "Did you make any friends?" _What with how much of an ass he is? Doubt it!_ "How long are you home?"_ Hopefully only the next five seconds._ "How are you?"_ Perfectly fine, since you know, he hasn't even asked about me besides the normal 'how are you' shit._

"Nudge, don't overwhelm your father! He just got home!" Mom scolds her, but in a very caring, loving way.

"It's fine, darling, I can handle the Nudge-Channel, even if I haven't heard it in months!" Dad looks affectionately at both mom and Nudge, "so, hon, let's begin. It was a lot of fun, some of the guys dressed up like girls and had a show of what they think girls do in their free time, and then the women dressed like the guys and did the same. The women won, but the guys looked so hilarious. I made a lot of friends! Actually one of the guys in my unit is only 19, he lives in town! Our whole team got sent home, because, well I don't know. He's coming over for dinner sometime this week. He said he's heard of Fang, and Iggy, his name is Ari, Ari Batchelder. I'm perfectly fine, Nudge."

"I know Ari! He was nice to me my first day of high school! He helped me find my fourth period!" Iggy shouts with so much enthusiasm it hurts.

"Daddy, how long ar-" Angel starts but gets interrupted by Gazzy.

"Dad! Now that you're home you have to help me with football! I've got to get on the team!"

"Yeah, and you've got to help me practice softball and field hockey! You promised! No actually you pinky promised! You can't go back on a pinky promise unless you pay me $50. Remember our deal? Yeah I know you do! I've made $750 off you since I was three! So you have to remember!"

"Nudge!" Mom yells, "Calm down, right now or you will go to your room, with no dessert!"

"I'm not four anymore, mom! But I will calm down, I want dessert!" Nudge pouts, yet remains silent.

"Dad, how long ar-" Angel tries again, but is cut off by him saying, "I know I promised, and I will help you both okay?"

Angel looks frustrated, yet tries once more, "dad, how lo-"

"Iggy, can you go get the other bottle of syrup?" Gazzy yells, since Iggy is near the pantry.

"Dad, ho-" She's cut off again by Iggy saying, "get it yourself! It's too dark in here to see anything!"

Mom just tsks at Iggy's comment about being blind, dad chuckles, Gazzy groans, but gets up.

"So, dad, how long ar-" Angel tries one more time before being cut off by Gazzy and Iggy arguing. Iggy decided that he didn't know Gazzy was so close to him, and "accidently" tripped into him, and caused Gazzy to fall into the pantry.

Angel looks ready to bite bullets; she's visibly shaking with frustration. She is always talked over, like she doesn't exist, she's the baby of the family, and my favorite, but aside from me, the most forgotten. Since she's sitting next to me, I reach over, and pat her shoulder and mouth to her 'calm down' she mouths back 'I'll try'.

After one more failed attempt, she stands up, grabs her juice, swallows it in one gulp, then slams it on the table with a loud clunk, and runs up the stairs. I hear her door slam, and everyone gets quiet and we just kind of stare at one another. After about five minutes of that, dad breaks the silence.

"What was that about?" Dad asks, looking around to see what irritated her so much.

"I don't know maybe someone should go check on her." Nudge says, and slowly begins walking upstairs.

"She wanted to know how long you were home," I say so quietly only Iggy could hear me, ya know since he has that 'super good get-over-it-I'm-blind-not-deaf' hearing as he likes to call it. He looks at me for a second, and then asks it for me, knowing that I wasn't in the mood to ask.

"Dad, how long are you going to be home this time?" He says loud enough to be sure everyone hears him.

"Um, well, how does… From now on sound?" Mom looks shocked at what he said, I think I look impassive, Iggy looks excited, as does Gazzy.

"Really?" Gazzy shouts, "Oh my bomb! Are you serious? No more leaving?" Gazzy's voice breaks a bit at that point, his eyes already watering. Mom gets up and hugs him, patting his back when we hear a scream and stomping/running upstairs, and then down the steps.

"MOM! DAD!" Nudge screams running into the kitchen, causing dad to immediatly get up and all but runs to her. She and Gazzy are dad's favorites, more athletic the better.

"What?" He grabs her shoulders, and she tries but can't get anything to come out of her mouth, so she yanks a pink, heart covered sheet of paper out of her pocket. Is that from the stationary I gave Angel for her birthday? She loves writing songs, stories, poems, anything she can.

Dad opens the note, immediatly his jaw drops. I stand up and look over his shoulder the best I can from so far away (well like six feet, but I don't have vision like a hawk, so shove it) but I see that it looks like a poem. Dad has tears in his eyes when he finishes reading, then drops the note and runs to Angel's room.

"What's going on?" Mom says shakily, and then swipes the note before it finishes it's fall to the ground. When she reads the note, she starts whispering, "no, no, oh please, baby, no." Then she follows in dad's foot steps, but quicker. Super-mom powers?

Nudge is still crying, but is sitting at the table, Iggy is patting her back, not too worried since he knows he won't know anything until she calms down.

I grab the note that mom sat on the table. I start reading it, and I was right, it is a note in poem form.

_**Run Away**_

_I don't wish to stay_

_All I want to do is run away_

_These thoughts are getting harder_

_My escape attempts are so much smarter_

_Do not ever claim I was craven_

_I'll never stop moving until I reach a safe haven_

_I simply don't belong here_

_I may be back one day dear_

_**I'm tired of feeling unwanted, goodbye - A**_

**(A/N: I wrote that from my head, so no copyright shiz. I'm a whiz at words. By the way, craven means cowardly or 'the craven man ran away', so you don't say 'dafuq.')**

The 'may' in the last line is circled, and underlined, I think there may be a secret in her room. When she was younger I'd always leave her notes and circle important words, and send her on a hunt for it. I do the same as my parents, and run immediatly to her room, thinking 'no this isn't happening' over and over.

I get to the doorway and freeze, nothing was moved, except for the bag she's been keeping in the corner since dad's last deployment, (not the one he just got back from, the one before that, about two years ago) she would freak out if anyone moved it. It was always by her window, and now I know why. I drop to my knees, trying my hardest not to cry. My girlfriend, and my best friend have both left me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Thank you for reading this! I love all of my lovely readers and thank you so much for all the time you put into reading this! Can I please have some reviews? I don't want to continue writing without any support at all. I need to know how it's going and flowing from different people. Come on, you can do it! It can take you less than two minutes to write a good review! I wanna try and get at least four more reviews before I post chapter 6. Y'all can do it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I may have lied when I threatened not to publish until I get four more reviews, I still haven't gotten any, so I'm very disappointed, I hate wasted time, and this seems like it is. I've never felt so disappointed in something I've done before. But it's not fair for me to deny the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. **

**Anyways, I'd love for any reviews about how it's going, too much at once? Not enough? Not making sense? Anything, really, it's not hard. Really, let me know how you feel about it.**

**Disclaimer: Not JP, don't own MR stuff.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Time Skip (about ten minutes of crying later)

Looking around the room, dad is on the bed, face first into her pillows, and I hear huge sobs coming from there. Mom is collapsed in the middle of the floor, not crying, just looking lost.

I remember 'may' and immediately jump up and start searching her desk. Angel is weird like that, she didn't want to be cramped in a corner, or staring at a wall, she wanted to be able to roll her chair all around the table with nothing to stop it.

I see all her recent poems; they are always dated and stacked. 'No Love for Me,' 'A Place I'd rather be,' the list goes on and on, depressing poems, all written by a seemingly happy person.

As I get farther from poems from the past two years, the happier they are. Words fly by, not one of the poems contain 'may.'

Mom slowly comes back to her senses, I hear the sound of her clothes swishing as she gets up and leaves the room. I still hear dad's sobbing; it's getting louder and louder.

I've looked through about five stacks, all containing about fifty poems or songs, or stories, what can I say, she loved to write. "May, may, may, may, may, may," I keep repeating, getting louder the longer I go on, the more frustrated I get.

I hear mom come back into the room, she's talking to someone, maybe the police? I drown her out, lost in the poems; I still haven't found 'may.'

After searching her desk for another five minutes, I realize, she has a calendar on her wall! It's has the next seven years, told you she is weird. As I rush to the calendar, Nudge and Iggy come into the room with four police officers behind them; Gazzy is nowhere to be seen.

I yank the calendar down, and start flipping through it, we're in July, so I flip to this past May, nothing but plans written down, shopping, and sleep overs, etc.

Skipping through all seven Mays reveals nothing, so I flip through more carefully. The second time I realize the May for 2018 **(A/N: They graduated late May or early June 2014, so what I mean is in four years.)** has a small note next to it, saying 'under 3 tables.' It's written so small that I have to get super close to see it.

I have to think about it for a minute before I realize she wants me to check under more than one table. Why can't she make things easy for me? As everyone is talking to the police I realize that she'd only use three specific tables.

Racing to Iggy's room, I dive under his bedside table that holds his alarm clock, his books (all in braille), and surprisingly enough a lamp, 'in case I wake up in the middle of the night with the ability to see' is what he says.

It takes me a minute to feel the paper, but it's wedged in a gap between the sides and the top. I ease it out, and shove it in my pocket.

Not wasting anytime I crawl to Nudge's room (their rooms are across the hall, and I don't feel like standing just to get more carpet burn when I slide under the table. I go to the table she has set up to house all her make up, and surely enough there is another paper taped to the bottom of it.

The last table I think is my parents table, but when I check there is no paper. Huh? I know she wouldn't use mine, but I can check.

I go to my room, and search under my table, and all I feel is my envelope. It's full of money I've been saving since before Max, but after I met her it's for her, I counted it last November, and it had over seven thousand dollars in it. Now it has probably close to nine thousand.

**(A/N: I know, kind of unreasonable, unless you have money from two sets of grandparents, 2 aunts and 1 uncle, then parents, and a job, think about it, I made almost two thousand at my job this summer, but I only worked half of the summer so.) **

Over half of my checks from my old job went in there, all my Christmas and birthday money, and any other money I was given or collected since eighth grade.

I decide to check Gazzy's room; he doesn't have a table though. When I go into his room, I see him on his bed, face up, just staring at the ceiling. He's talking to himself "-ould've told me where, I mean it's not that hard to tell your fucking twin is it?" He looks up at me and I see his eyes are red, and puffy. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for something," I respond, and he just lays back down muttering, "No, get the hell out."

"Ya know if you give me a minute and I think it may help find her." With that comment he jumps off the bed and rushes over to me.

"Really? What are you looking for? How can I help? What did she leave?" His eyes were lit up with so much excitement and happiness that I had to look away.

"Do you know what table in the house would be important to her?" I ask him, and he looks confused.

"Um, maybe Nudge's make up table? She loves it when Nudge does her makeup! Or you could possibly try Iggy's bedside table? She liked to hide there when she was little and scare him, remember?" He said skeptically. "Why do you need to know about tables?"

"I already looked under those tables, and found two pieces of paper, I just need one more. She left a note for me saying 'under 3 tables' so, I need one more."

"I wanna see the notes! Give me them!" He holds his hands out like he expects me to give them up. I smack my empty hand down on it, hard.

"Um, no, I haven't seen them yet; I need the third before I look at them." As I finish that sentence I look around the room, after searching in the closet and under the bed I find nothing.

As I wiggle out from under the bed, I spot a painting on the wall. It is of a table; Angel made it for Gazzy in their second grade art class. "Gazzy! Get that painting down!" I tell him, still trying to get out, my butt may nor may not be stuck right now.

He goes over, and gently takes it down, and flips it. "There's eight pieces of paper here," he says while taking them off carefully.

"Eight? There should only be three total, not ten." Finally I get unstuck, and walk over to him, he hands me the notes while he puts it back on the wall.

Pulling out the other two notes I lay them all on his bed. "Okay, we have, Fang, Gazzy, Fang, Nudge, Fang, Iggy , Fang, Mom, Fang, Dad." They all have names written on them, so I sort out mine from everyone elses, and hand Gazzy his, but he doesn't immediately open it like I expected.

"I don't want to open this anymore, what if she says something awful?" Again on the verge of tears, he sounds so broken.

"Open it." I say to him gently. He opens it slowly, and reads his note.

"She said that she loves me, and to ask you for help whenever I need it, then says that I'm gonna see her in 2018." Then goes and lays down, crying his eyes out. "Go give everyone their notes." He gasps out between sobs.

Walking slowly with pockets full of paper, I finally make it to her room. The cops are searching for something, but there is only one in her room. Dad is still sobbing but is standing, mom is holding both Nudge and Iggy.

"Mom, I have something Angel wanted me to give you." I say softly, but Iggy immediately shoots out of moms arms, while Nudge just looks confused. Handing mom her note, then Nudge hers, and Iggy his (she was thoughtful and made it so he can read it, braille, on his special paper, smart girl) and finally I walk over to dad.

"Hey, Angel wanted to give you this." Handing it over like it's poisonous, but because he may touch me.

"Fang, where did you get this?" Nudge asks, looking from me to her note, and back again.

"Um, I think that one was under your table, then Iggy's was under his, then the other eight were behind the picture in Gazzy's room."

"Eight?" Mom said loudly, "We don't have all of them then now do we?" Shoving out her hand, like Gazzy did earlier.

"Um no, you had one, as did everyone else, the rest said 'Fang,' so they are mine."

"She is my child, you are my child, therefore they are mine!" She shouts, in a very demanding way, which would've made any of the other kids do whatever she said, but it isn't working on me.

"No, they say 'Fang' not 'Mom.'" I claim stubbornly, I'm not giving anything to her. "And if you don't quit trying to act like it I will go too. I have a place to stay, friends to hang out with, money to live on. So do not tell me what to do, and treating me like a two year old."

"Nicolas Walker! Do not talk to your mother like that!" Wow, dad, grew some cojones while away didn't he.

"You know what? This is exactly why she left! Neither one of you paid attention to her! She tried asking for help, look at her stories, or poems, or anything she's written! I know she tried to show you them! I know for a fucking fact she did!" Everyone looks shocked, even the officer stopped and stared.

"Y'all treat Nudge and Gazzy a million times better because they are athletic! Iggy gets whatever he wants because he's blind! Angel and I get ignored, and y'all do nothing about it! When you video chat with us, unless we are around, we never get told to come! Neither one of you gives a shit about us!" Saying the most I've ever said at one time every before, I storm out.

I hear my mom saying "Nick, I'm sorry, we didn't kno-" but ignore it and I keep going to my room, then I slam and lock my door.

Laying face down on my pillows, I scream, "Ugh! Fuck all of y'all! I hate everything right now! It's a shit hole!"

It came out "Ugh! Flup blu uf ewl! By huf erbytyn inght ow! Bits uh mhits lole!"

Then I flip over and take the notes out of my pocket and lay them out.

'To,' 'See,' 'At Grad.,' 'You,' 'College,' 'Go.' What? I'm missing two! I reach back into my pockets, and dig around.

Still not finding them, I search the floor, then find them under the bed. Thank the Potato Gods!

Opening the other two, I find both are a map, and have a spot marked on each one.

The first is of the LU campus, the marked area is where they have graduation.

At the bottom is a phone number with 'I love you, be safe, be happy. Tell Gazzy I'm sorry, and show him your notes - Angel.'

The second map is of California, the complete other side of the country. **(A/N: They live in VA Beach area.)** Hollywood is circled and starred.

At the bottom is a note stating 'I may have taken some of your money in case I have an emergency. Will pay you back in full. Love you - Angel.'

I reach under my table and grab the envelope. I only count about three thousand dollars. She took six thousand dollars? Little brat, but I can't blame her, she isn't even old enough to work for money. So I'm not worried, it's gonna be okay.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Love it? Hate it? Too cliche? Please tell me how it's going, I'd really appreciate it. I'm all for criticism, yet still only 5 reviews from 4 people, with about 1000 views, it's upsetting to spend a lot of time doing something, and getting no feedback.**

**Potatoes. Bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been hella busy, and trying to finish this semester with good grades! By the way y'all don't know how technology-impaired I am! I wrote on this thing for two hours, got more added to this chapter and almost an entire next chapter, but it didn't save at all. I'm so sorry it was gonna be a lot longer than this, and I was gonna have a lot more to say. Now I have to rewrite everything, and I'm so sorry! Ugh! **

**This was my last day since I'm now on winter break, so expect another (longer) chapter or two from me, but not this weekend, I'm going over to my friend's house to hang out since we haven't been able too actually hang out since the end of school last year. I'm so sorry once again! Please review!**

All of a sudden there are loud bangs on my door followed by talking, which is muffled and I can't hear it so, oh well.

I get up and walk to the door, hiding the notes in my pockets. "Nick! I'm sorry, we all are! Let us in!" Uck, begging never works, but it looks like I'm trapped here until they leave. Unless... I climb out the window! Perfect!

Opening the window, and scaling my way down was easy. The window I use is on the side of the house, so it's in the shadows, no prying eyes of the neighbors for me!

Max and I did it all the time to sneak out at 2 a.m. I wonder how she's doing. I've only been gone for like three hours, but so much has happened.

I make it to the ground safely, and walk around the corner, picking up tiny stones as I go.

When I make it to Gazzy's window, I chuck the rocks until he opens up. "What!" He whisper-shouts.

"Get down here dofus! Angel wanted me to show you my notes." After watching him almost kill himself twice, he makes it down in one piece.

"Let me see!" He says eagerly while bouncing like a very hyper dog, but I reluctantly lay all the notes on the table while he fumbles for the flashlight he brought.

"So, Hollywood… She always wanted to go; I guess she finally made up her mind." He says like a sulking baby. "I mean, she left a number! Let's call it! Come on, where is your phone?"

"No, I'm not calling it yet, I think we should wait until tomorrow morning, when she should be fully rested, and hopefully where ever it is the phone will be."

Geez, I mean I realize he wants to talk to her, but if we call her now, we might as well be giving a suicidal person that gun. (Not that she is, I'm just using that to emphasize my point, which is no, in case we upset her more.)

"Fang we ha-"he paused, then continued, but changed what he was saying, "just remember to let me in on the call when you do." He sounded defeated.

"Let's go on a walk, to think." I tell him, he nods his head, and we begin walking around the corners to find that the whole neighborhood must in our yard surrounding the seven police cars on the street.

Three police officers seemed to be taking statements from whoever would talk to them. "Um…" Gazzy starts, "mom would probably want y'all off her damn flowers!" He shouts this with so much vengeance in his voice that anyone standing on the flowers, immediately went to the very back of the herd.

One of the officers comes over to us, she looks really nice, and friendly, looks to be in her late 30s with red hair, freckles, pale, (but not my type,) then says, "Hey, I'm Officer Layla Scott, do you know anything about your sisters disappearance?" Man, she has a really soft, delicate voice.

**(A/N: No, this is not Lissa! Someone else.)**

"Does it fucking look like it?" Gazzy growls.

She doesn't look phased though and continues, "What could've set this all in motion? Was there any recent event that could cause her any trauma? Has she lost anyone close to her, by them moving, or simply they stopped being friends with her? Or even possibly an acci-."

As soon as she starts saying accident, I say, "my girlfriend and I were in an accident a few weeks ago, now she is in a coma, no one knows when she's gonna wake up." Said that all in one breath, all in under thirty seconds.

As soon as I said it, the officers eyes got wide and teary, she said, "I remember that now, I was the first person on scene to the crash. As soon as I got there I called for them to bring the chopper, there was no way we wouldn't need it."

She stops, choked up, and a tear or two fall. "After I called that in I rushed to the car, and both of you were out, and the semi driver was trying to get to y'all. When the others arrived on scene, you had just woken up, and I was trying my hardest to calm you down."

"I remember you!" I say, my own tears forming, hearing what happened and being there are two completely different things. "You were annoying the hell out of me."

She just giggles, and continues, "yeah, I remember, so worried about her you didn't realize you were hurt almost as badly." She tsks at me. "You reminded me of my daughter, she's your age too, she swears like a sailor, just like her father."

We discussed Angel, and Gazzy was ranting on and on, perking up the longer he did. Then his smart mouth went, "hey! You wanna go with us out to dinner one night to say thank you? You can bring your family!"

"Aw, that would be really nice, but I'd rather you okay it with your parents first." She reaches into her back pocket and pulls something out, "here, have your parents call me and we can figure it out." Handing us whatever she pulled out, I realize it is a business card.

"Got it!" Gazzy says, grabbing the card, then runs to the house.

"Well, I have to go on a walk and deal with this." I say, and get a nod of the head, then start walking and thinking.

Time Skip (FPOV about five in the morning)

So, it's been about twelve hours since my baby sister left, less than sixteen since I last saw my Max, and less than twenty four hours since our stupid judge-fill-in threw out our case until the other judge comes back.

My walk landed me at the North Landing River, only about five miles from Max. Ya know, Max and I had many dates here, they were pretty amazing.

_Flash Back! In 3rd Person, Omniscient POV! __**(A/N: I have no f-ing idea if that's the right one, I never do, but anyways, it's the one where the narrator knows what's happening, and inside their minds and shit.)**_

_A boy, tall, dark, and his mind racing, trying to decide what her reaction may be, is walking, hand in hand, with a beautiful, yet nervous girl. She has no way of telling what awaits her, as her dutiful boyfriend guides the blind folded girl._

_They are walking through the trees, into a small clearing next to the river. There are lanterns, and lights strung through the trees, making the night look like a fairy tale._

_A nice picnic is set out; a sky blue blanket is holding two plates, some bread, cheese, grapes, and more. As they enter the clearing, the girl begins tugging at the blindfold, and asks, "Can I take it off yet?"_

_"Wait, Max. Will you quit being so impatient?" The boy says in a gentle tone, edging her into the middle of the clearing._

_"You are a butt! Ugh! I bet this isn't even worth the suspense knowing you! This is probably another on of your pathetic stu-." He rips off the blind fold, halting her rant._

_She looks around, taking in the beauty, then bursts into tears. "It's so beautiful!"_

**I'm sorry it was so short, I had this all written out, spent two hours in my computer class on it, and it didn't save, even though I pressed save at least twenty times. Also I'm sorry for it being late again! Please review, comment, whatever y'all call it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay y'all right off the bat, I'm sorry for all the major ass time skips, but if y'all want Max to come back into play as an actual character, I have to do this! Yay for Max! Wooo! Or is it?**

**Some spelling errors are due to either a) because my emotional keyboard having one of those days (has em a lot) or b) I'm typing as fast as I can to help keep up with the flow of words in my head.**

**Sorry for being so late with this, I was working on it for a full three hours when my friend called in tears and had to go be a super hero and rescue her, then my dad took my computer for doing so.**

**Anyways on with the story! Have some happy holidays and feel free to give em to your friends and families as well!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Time Skip (FPOV about 9 am)**

I awoke to my phone buzzing, someone thrashing around, and a chatter of urgent voices.

"Someone hold her still! I need to get this damn needle in her arm 0 she chokes!" yells someone.

Then I remember, after visiting the river, I walked to the hospital and visited Max. I must have fallen asleep, now she's having another seizure. Holy shit.

I fell asleep holding Max's hand, but now I'm in the corner, one of the nurse's must have moved me to get to Max after her seizure started.

After what seemed like hours, which was probably only about a minute, she calmed down, and everyone helping her all sagged with relief.

The doctors said something that I didn't quite register, but then two nurses came to me and dragged me out of the room.

The last glimpse I saw of my Max, her laying in a bed, blankets everywhere, the room a mess, was the straw that broke the camels back.

**Time Skip (FPOV a year after the crash)**

In the past year, I've been through a lot, but also I went through my first year of college! I may have passed by the skin of my teeth, but I still passed!

The reason for my almost failure would probably be in part of me partying and drinking almost every weekend, then showing up to class with a massive hangover.

I had connections, and I think the professors I had had sympathy for me. Since I came into college about two weeks late due to 'medical reasons' the dean, a friend of Max's dad, showed me to every class for a week.

He told all of my professors, for both semesters, that I was having episodes of 'intense emotion stress' and for them to get him if they see me 'deteriorating' too much.

Oh, in the past year, no one has heard from Angel, at all. I never called that number she left me either, I mean, why should I? How could she have left after everything that was going on?

My dad and I made up too, mainly because I had to do something since I couldn't see Max. Mom was really happy we made up though, because for weeks I couldn't be within ten feet of him. That made dinner very aggravating for her.

Iggy was dating Ella, Max's just turned 18 year old sister, for about six months before some dumb ass took her away to California.

She was kind of rebellious towards everyone who loved her, and no one has heard from her in two months. The guy she's with right now, Ari, is 23, and very mean. He has a very short fuse, too.

She told her parents she was leaving and never coming back, but not very nicely, so they haven't been expecting her to call, just the police at three in the morning, telling them something happened to her.

Anyways, back to the present, I'm currently holding flowers, and a bag with Max's present in it, just a blanket to keep her warm since I'm not allowed to.

It takes me about five minutes to work up the courage to go in and face her parents, I haven't spoken to her parents since Ella left.

I push open the door, and it looks frozen in time. As if in the past year, nothing has changed, not the chair positions, not the TV angle, not even the bed.

Her parents are standing, blocking Max from my view, since they are huddled together. When I open the door, they slowly turn around.

"Hello, Fang, I love your new look." Valencia says,"really makes your eyes pop."

She's referring to how I'm wearing a ripped shirt, with a leather biker jacket, biker boots, ripped black jeans, and how I grew to have a slight beard.

"Hello, Dr. M, and thank you." I say nicely, "hello, Jeb, how have you been?"

"Fine, Fang, fine," he replies, with no emotions in his voice.

I put the flowers I brought on the night stand, and unwrapped the blanket.

"Oh, Fang, that's so pretty," claims Dr. M, she's referring to the black and pink stripes on it.

"Thanks," I say softly, and move to put it over Max, "excuse me," trying to get through them, since I still have yet to see Max. They kept blocking her from my vision.

They move slowly out of the way, and I get my first glance at Max in about eleven months! But then disappointment washes over me.

I expected Max to still be tanned, and her borderline-average skinniness. What I saw was computer paper pale, skin and bones Max.

I gasped, and tears came to my eyes, that's the first time since I started college. Valencia comes over when she sees my pain, and comes over and gives me a big bear hug.

"It's okay," she whispers over and over to me.

**Time Skip (FPOV a year later, so two years after the crash!)**

Okay, so, last time at the hospital didn't go so well, but this time it'll be better!

This year I finished my second year of college, I had a lot better grades. They are probably due to my lack of drinking though.

I decided I didn't want to party so hard this year, but did get into drugs. I smoked weed to help get me to sleep at night, since I was having troubles with doing so.

We won our court case also! The company paid Max's parents about 20.9 million dollars, and I got 16.7 million dollars.

I've invested my money very wisely, and no one has even asked for a penny of it. Aside from gold diggers at college, but they haven't gotten past their first name before I shoot them down.

So, no one has heard from Angel, but I feel I know what happened to her. I called that number she gave me, and it went to a talent agency there.

I asked about her, and told them what happened to her. They said that they saw her, and she had so much talent with singing, they are in the process of making her a star.

My little runaway sister, a star. When I told mom and dad, they got so excited that they knew where she was that mom literally screamed so loud that she caused almost the whole neighborhood to come see what happened.

Remember Ella, Max's sister who ran away with that douche? She came back about a month ago. She showed up at my dorm, the day before I moved out.

I was walking down the hall when she stepped off the elevator, it took me a minute to recognize who it was.

She was bruised all over her body, her arm in a cast. "Fang, I screwed up," was the first thing she said, then she burst into tears.

We were standing in the hallway, me hugging her the best I could without hurting her arm, and her burying her head in my shoulder, for an hour.

All the guys in my dorm would comment, "jeez man, put her in her place much?" and I'd just glare and growl at them. The comments made her cry even more.

After getting her back into my room, I ask, "who did this to you, Ella? And why did they?" But I already knew the answer to the first question.

"Ari found. Out I'm. Pregnant. And got upset. He said he. Couldn't have. Kids. He wouldn't. Stop kicking me," She gulps out. I slowly lifted up her shirt, exposing a noticeable baby bump, and ugly yellow and black bruises.

After talking to her for a couple more minutes, I had walked her back to an ice cream shop she insisted on taking me to. When I got there, my heart dropped.

There was this little toddler, probably not even two years old, sitting with some girl, he looked exactly like a mini-Iggy.

"Surprise. He's your nephew, his name is Eli." She said, barely a whisper.

Being in the present now, Iggy and Ella are together, she's getting a divorce from Ari, he's in jail, though.

It turns out Iggy knew where she was because she contacted him over the Internet. Then he went to see her, telling us he went to get supplies for his job back in December.

But really, he just went to Vegas, found her, then got her pregnant... Again. But had no knowledge of his son, so he didn't know the again part.

I'm in the same position as last year, holding flowers, and a gift. This time it's a stuffed bear, I made it myself... Well Nudge made it off of my drawings.

I push open the door and see Max's parents sitting in chairs, facing the door, but watching their daughter.

"Hello, Jeb, and Dr. M," I say. "Is Ella here?"

"She's getting a drink," says Val.

"How is she doing?" I ask, replacing my dead flowers from a year ago.

"Fine, the doctors still don't know when she'll be awake, but they said she's doing a lot better," said Jeb. I placed the teddy bear under the blanket she's tucked in. It's the one I gave her last year.

I stayed with Max until the doctor kicked me out, which was only an hour.

**Time Skip! (FPOV one year later, so three years after the crash!)**

Nothing has happened much this year, aside from new pop group sensation thingy, "Angels' Wrath," any guess as to one of the five members is? No, not Nudge, nor Iggy, but Angel.

At least, that's what I'm assuming, considering no one has ever seen the actual faces of anyone in the group. They always have something covering their faces.

In one music video, all of them had on animal suits, in another they were wearing big, floppy, hats. The closest anyone has ever come to seeing their faces was in a concert when a fan ripped off the lead singers dog mask.

All you got to see was a head full of blonde curls. That is the reason I think Angel is in the group, one the name, two the curls.

Finally three, some of their songs, 'Runaway Angel,' 'The Forgotten Girl,' and a really sad one that is just the lead singer with nothing besides her voice, 'In Four Years.'

That song is about how a girl left her family for a better life, on her way a tragedy happened, but everything will be better in four years. It's a really sad song.

Nudge has a boyfriend now,

Iggy and Ella now have a two and a half year old son, Eli, and a beautiful eight month old daughter, Clare.

She looks exactly like Ella, and nothing like Iggy. I guess it's fair since Eli looks like Iggy's clone, and not one thing in that kid is like Ella.

In present time, when I go into Max's room, no one is in there like usual. It's weird, but hey whatever, I start changing her flowers, then put a new stuffed turtle, again Nudge made from my designs.

After about ten minutes of me stroking Max's hand and talking to her softly, her parents walk into the room. "Hey Val! Hey Jeb!" I say very cheerfully.

Dr. M walks over towards me, very roughly yanks my hand away from Max's and says, "Fang, you need to move on! She's not gonna wake up anytime soon!" Is she really doing this... Now?

"You need to seriously get a life. I'm tired of you doing nothing in your life. Seriously move the fuck on!" She says, her face twisted with frustration.

"Huh? I do have a life! Why are you so upset with me?" I have no idea what she's talking about, but she seriously is about to break my fucking arm. "Let go of me!"

"Really? Am I hurting you? Huh, funny, seeing as you fucking hurt MY daughter! You wanted to drive, you couldn't let her do it!" She told me she didn't want to drive though!

"You had to take her to that stupid graduation party. You should've been the one in her spot, not the other way around!"

After she says that, she seems to register what she said, her eyes got wide. Jeb who had been trying to make her let go to whole time just froze.

"Oh," is all I say before I turn to Max, and see this poor, fragile girl.

Time seemed to slow down, after about a minute of me looking at her, I realize I'm crying, and said, "I put you here, and I'm so sorry."

As I turn away in shame, I say, "I love you, and always will."

I hear Dr. M following me, saying she's sorry, but how can you be sorry when the works you speak are true?

I shouldn't have been driving, she should've, but when we got to the car, she told me I could. So in a way, she would be in my position right now, and me in hers.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So tell me about it, like it hate it? Review, comment, jiggle it, I don't know do something to tell me how it's going!**


	9. Chapter 9

**"You win this round, BROCCOLIIIIIIIII!" Gotta love you some Patrick Star right? "Twinkle, twinkle, Patrick Star!" This happens when you are babysitting your nephews, and writing at the same time!**

**Anyways I'm trying to start this new year off with a new chapter! I know I just posted one, but tis the giving season so. I love saying tis, my friend thinks I'm stupid when I say it, but just try it a couple times, tis awesome, right?**

**What are some of y'alls new years resolutions? I know one of mine is getting a job and actually saving the money this time. Mine ALL went to gas or my parents this year. **

**Oh my gursh, speaking of gas it's freaking $1.99 where I live! It was $3.45 when I first started driving, I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY! Wooo! I only need about $18 for a full tank when it was $33 back in August!**

**Just to be clear, I'm not sure how it's been in my story so far, but I'm having them graduate late May, so the crash happened late May, and they graduated high school in late May, all the same day, lets say the 18 or something similar... so yeah.**

**This chapter was gonna be longer, but I'm posting it literally ten minutes before I have to leave for school. Enjoy! I just wanted to give y'all something to read, since I can't finish the second half of this fast enough. Anyways, enjoy, comment, something!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Time Skip! (FPOV a year later, Fang's graduation from college!)

"Juile 'JW' Wackter, degree in socioeconomics." It's almost my turn, the dean is about to give me my degree, oh my gosh I did it, I graduated!

"James 'Iggy' Walker, degree in pyrotechnics, watch out everyone!" The audience laughs at that comment.

"Nicolas 'Fang' Walker, degree in business and law." As I walk up to the dean, shake hands with all the investors and whoever else, I spot a woman.

She's in a beautiful white lace dress, she seems so familiar, but her hat covers her face. There is a business-like man sitting next to her, talking on his phone, he's probably in his thirties.

She has a stroller with her though, and the what appears to be three year old girl is sitting on her lap.

Aside from Ella and Nudge, I don't know any women who have a baby. I guess I need to find her later.

Yeah, Nudge is pregnant, she met this really nice guy, Landon, about two years ago, no one knew they were dating until she sent out the wedding invitations.

As soon as I get my degree the dean tells me to wait by the stage for him to call me back up, which only takes about ten more minutes.

I asked him if I could share what happened four years ago, and how that shaped my life, how I've gotten over the obstacles and all.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as few of you may know, this amazing man, Nicolas, has graduated. He came here four years ago, he encountered a traumatic experience."

The audience cheers at the graduated part, but gasps at the traumatic experience. "He's ready to tell you how he's done it." There is some clapping and cheering again.

"So, four years ago, I was graduating high school, actually it was exactly four years ago, funny how life goes right?" The audience laughs.

"My girlfriend, Max, and I were on our way to a graduation/beach party. The beach where we met at the end of 7th grade." Sighs from the female part of the group.

"She was my life from then on, but that night, we were struck head on by a semi." Cries from the audience.

"She was supposed to drive that night, but changed her mind at the last second. We were laughing and teasing each other the entire way to the beach." I smile at the memories before the crash.

"Less than ten minutes to go, and then my world changed forever. My Max, she was and still is half my world, my soul mate, the last time we spoke was three days after the crash." My voice broke so many times saying those two sentences.

"She suffered several severe seizures, and then slipped into a coma, she's been like that since four days after the crash." Tears silently fall from my face.

"I'm so lucky she's still breathing, the crash was horrific. I saw the crash happening before it happened." Time to reveal that little bit.

"I could've avoided the semi, I know this, but the only way to have avoided would've risked the lives of eight other students who had also just graduated. They were in a van right next to us." Whispers rise in the crowd.

"Our crash, led to my future. My business and law degree is going to lead me to start a company with my brothers, it's going to be in accordance with his degree."

Yup, a pyrotechnics company that ships things all over the world! Iggy's plan on world domination... of fireworks.

"You know, since that crash, my life has been crap, but it's been kind of good crap. Last year after we got out of classes for the year, I went to see her, didn't go to well." That's a fucking understatement.

"My baby sister ran away barely a month after the crash, she was 14. She left for Hollywood, no one has heard from her in four years." I don't want to admit this.

"She left because no one paid enough attention to her. No one saw how it effected her, except for me, but with the crash, she was left alone, and that's all it took. Remember when I said Max was half my world? Well, Angel completed the other half." I miss her so much.

"She'd go with Max and I to almost all of our dates, she was and is loved by both of us. I miss her so much, and not knowing where she is, kills me more than my situation with Max." I didn't just say that did I? Everyone gasps though, so I must have.

"But the reason is, I know where Max is, not when she'll wake up, but knowing when she does I will be there to help her, it gives me great comfort." It does, really it does.

"With Angel, I don't even know whether she has a shelter over her head. If she made a name for herself, if she's eating enough, who her first boyfriend was, nothing." Am I gonna say it?

"I don't even know whether she's still alive." I stand there in silence, tears falling from my eyes more than when speaking about Max.

"I have a future, a life, a new girlfriend, Lissa Scott, who is also graduating." Even though I don't like her that much, but she's better than nothing. Remember that cop that Gazzy liked after Angel ran away? Yeah it's her daughter we've been dating since August.

I also emphasized on the word life, looking right at Dr. M who is here for Iggy. I haven't talked to her or returned her hundreds of calls, three everyday since last year at the hospital.

"I have a mission in life, to make the world safer, and to one day have both parts of my world back and fully operational." I do, I really do.

"The entire point of this speech is mainly to say, just because shit happens in life, terrible, terrible shit, you can still do something with it." I did, so ha.

"I've been able to adjust to my situation, and have a life. Just plan for it to happen one day, not as you walk off this stage, not at ten tonight, but one day for it to just be able to come back. Have a nice life everyone."

Walking off stage to the clapping and cheers makes me feel amazing.

Until that woman I saw in the white dress started walking up the steps, and begins to speak, "that was amazing. The Fang I knew four years ago would never be able to do that."

I know that voice, I could never forget it! "Angel!" I shout, well actually scream. I bolt the rest of the way across the stage.

If she hadn't been running towards me as well, and met ten feet from the steps, we would've gone tumbling, because I tried to give her a hug, but ended up tackling her.

"I told you I'd see you in four years." She whispers as we get up, the audience is going crazy, and I see my entire family running towards the stage, Gazzy leading the pack, buy about twenty feet.

"I missed you so much, Angel!" I say before Gazzy tackles her for the second time in less than two minutes.

Gazzy is literally sobbing with happy tears, mom and dad are standing near the steps, holding each other, dad is crying, mom is sober faced. Nudge and Iggy are shocked, no tears, no smile, nothing.

As we all walk off the stage, I remember the child and that man. I grab Angel as soon as we get off the steps. "Why did you have a kid with you, and who is that man?"

"I'll explain later, Fang, calm down and finish your graduation ceremony." She pulls her arm away and walks, so I go to my seat, very unhappy with her response.

If I find out that kid is hers, and that guy is the father, he's going to regret every even taking his first breath.

"So, with that happy ending to a very amazing day, graduates, please stand and do your thing!" At that, we all throw our caps into the air, then try very hard to find the one with your name written in it.

I find my cap, and Iggy's cap, but they're being held by a very... poorly dressed red head. "Give me them Lissa." I reach for them but she pulls them away.

"Now, what fun would that be Mr. Fangy, I would never give anything up that easy." She says in a very fake southern accent.

"Ha, Lissa, you're so funny! You give everything up easy!" Claims a jock who wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Corey! That is not funny! Fang, tell him it's not funny!" Damn, her voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

"I think he was speaking the truth, and it was pretty damn funny to me!" I say that with a smile on my face.

"Ugh! Corey you need to seriously shut. Yo. Mouth. Mmmmhm." Iggy says in only a way he can without seeming completely stupid. All Corey does is high-five him and walk away smiling.

"Fangy, we really need to have a talk about this, you can keep acting like a wuss when guys talk to me. I'm irresistible, and you'll lose me if you don't step up." Did I say I hate her voice yet?

I yank the caps away, and lead Iggy to the family, who are surrounding Angel. I look around, but don't see the man or the child.

I hear Lissa calling my name, but I ignore it, I mean can the girl get any more annoying?

"Fang? Fangy! Fang, are you coming tonight? You still haven't answered me!" She whines on and on and on. I'm done with this crap, ugh.

"Iggy, just keep going straight, no one should run into you until you get to them, they're only twenty feet away." I'm gonna really do it, gonna break up with her, I can feel it.

I turn to face Lissa now, "are you really that self-absorbed, Lissa? I've told you for months I'm going to see Max, I always see her today." Right as I'm about to say those break up words... she does it.

She starts to pout, and walks over towards me, puts her arms around my waist, head on my shoulder... well as best as she can, more like my chest, and starts her fake crying.

"B-bu-but, Fangy, I-I-I-I just wanna sp-sp-spend ti-time with yo-you. I-I-I didn't wa-want to hu-hurt you, I-I-I lo-lov-." And I smack my hand across her mouth, she can't say that, no one can.

"Fine, Lissa, depending on the time I leave the hospital, I may come to the party. Remember I said 'may' it's not a definite answer, so don't yell at me if I don't." My version of 'may' when it comes to Lissa is 'I won't come, but if I say possibly you'll leave me alone.'

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So, how waaaaaaas it? Was it amazing? A bit too much? Let me know in a review! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I'm bringing y'all my last chapter for the time being. At my school, we have a 4x4 schedule, and we just switched classes, I have chem class though, and it's a lot to do... work wise. I should only need about a month before I start posting again, but while I'm gone I'm going to continue writing as best I can, in my free time only I'm not gonna put in time for writing until after a month or so.**

**Also, I'm taking a break because when I'm stressed, (due to switches like school) I can get severe migraines that take days to get rid of, one lasted two months, seriously, two months of nonstop aching and pain. I found out that it was due to having to worry about multiple things, and not having the time to do them.**

**I'm gonna still check and respond to messages, so feel free to message me at anytime, but I'm not gonna post for about four or so weeks. I'm so, so sorry, but for the sake of my grades, I have to.**

**Tell me what you think though, I'm gonna miss y'all. By the way, thank you virls1o1 and Gothazon so much! These people are the best, they've stuck through me with my story since the first few days, and still write a review for almost every chapter I post. I love y'all so much, I'm so thankful for y'all. **

**Hopefully I'm gonna have a few chapters to post all at once when I get back, but bye for now, my wonderful readers.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Time Skip! (FPOV at the hospital, 9:30 pm)

The graduation ceremony ended at about noon, so my parents took everyone out to dinner, where we finally met the man and child I saw Angel with.

_Flashback!_

_"Hey mom, dad, can I invite someone to come with us? He came with me today to help me out, and I want to introduce him to y'all." Angel asks mom, while we were headed to the van._

_"Yeah, Angel, sure, I wanna meet this guy you're with, baby," says dad, cautiously of course._

_"Yay!" Then Angel skips off to go make the call._

_"I just can't believe she's back, just out of nowhere." Nudge says, while resting her hand on her belly. "It's so strange, no calls, not even a text, and she's back."_

_"I know, it's like she was transported here in the middle of the night." Iggy says, he still looks a bit shocked._

_"Who cares? She's back now!" Gazzy says, his voice is full of disgust. _

_"Why does it matter whether she called or not? Now I know she's safe, nothing's happened to her, I feel like I'm floating on air!" That last sentence was said in a dream-like manner. Gazzy is hella weird._

_"So, he's gonna be there waiting for us, he's getting a table. So, this will be awesome!" Angel claims as she comes skipping back to us, so much pep in that step. _

_She walks over to Gazzy and rests her head on his shoulder as they walk, not a single missed step. It's weird, like their twinny-ness makes them move in sync._

_After a ten minute car ride, we get to the restaurant, it serves everything from pizza to gyros. Their ham and pineapple pizza though, is the best! I should know, I eat here at least twice a week!_

**_(A/N: Ham and pineapple is the best pizza ever! Only made better by either bacon or tomato, but not at the same time, talk about gross.)_**

_We walk in and the hostess, a tall, blonde, big-boobed, woman, led us to the table._

_We all freeze when we see the guy, in the same suit I saw him in, but this time he has a soft, and happy expression, it makes him look only about twenty-five at most. _

_The real reason everyone freezes, though is that there is not only a toddler with long, dirty blonde curls, but a tiny baby in a car seat. The baby looks barely a month old._

_"Angel, do you want to explain or should I?" The man says carefully, aware of the infuriated look on both Gazzy and my fathers faces. It's probably on mine too._

_"Yes, why doesn't someone explain. Now." My dad grinds out, pissed off as badly, if not worse, as when he heard Iggy blew up the university's lab._

_"Dad, calm down, it's not as bad as it looks, I swear. Lets just sit down and while we're eating I can explain." _

_Angel sits down next to the baby in the car seat while the little girl goes up to Gazzy and starts talking up a nonsensical storm no one interrupts her for ten minutes... _

_Until she says, "you look a lot like my mommy!" Angel flinched, as if stung by the word 'mommy' and Mr. Suit's eyes got as big as plates, and immediately reached to rub Angel's shoulder._

_"Excuse me?" I say, speaking up for the first time, I'm sitting next to Mr. Suit, and neither one was explaining yet. _

_"First off, get your damn hands off of my sister. Secondly, one of you has only ten seconds to explain this situation before I leave." Damn I'm good._

_Angel speaks up after I start counting, "Fang, quit it, okay? Yes, Naomi is mine, and yes, Jasper is mine as well. I have two children okay?"_

_"Who's the father? And how old were you? And why?" Nudge asks those questions, curiosity is swimming on her face._

_"Um, Naomi... um... uh... Liam is Jasper's father." She says pointing at Mr. Suit. "I guess you could say he's Naomi's father as well, he helped me raise her."_

_"Who is Naomi's real father, Angel?" Mom presses, she looks concerned, but angry too._

_"Um, well, uh," Tears form in Angel's eyes and she puts her head in her hands._

_"Naomi doesn't have a father, Mrs. Walker." Liam says, and then whispers into Angel's ear, she shakes her head yes and he continues._

_"I am Naomi's father in a way, because when Angel ran away four years ago, she made it all the way to Hollywood with no issues. She came to my father's studio, and played for us." He smiles at the memory of it, and looks at Angel._

_"She blew us away, we invited people to hear her talent, she's amazing." The smile fades to a grimace as he continues, "well, one day about two months of her being here, she and I were working late, and I offered her a ride home, of course, as stubborn as she is she refused."_

_Naomi reaches for Angel, trying to hug her while saying, "mommmmmy, why ya cryin'? Mommmmmy?" But Angel just leans out of her reach and Naomi starts to form tears of her own. Liam pulls Naomi away from Angel and puts her next to me._

_"Um, oh yeah, she refused, said she could call a cab. So I waited with her until it showed up, and I started on my way home. She lived with a friend of hers that moved there about six months before."_

_Naomi starts to call Angel again, "mommmmy? Whas wrong?" _

_Liam shushes her and continues. "Well, I woke up to seven missed calls and twenty texts at about four in the morning. I grabbed my phone and called her back, she was crying and not making any sense, so I called her friend on a different phone and they hadn't seen her since she left at five that afternoon."_

_He kind of coughs before he starts this next couple sentences. "Well, it turns out one of the men we invited to listen to her, he was a bigwig of the music industry, was stalking her, the cab she called wasn't an actual cab."_

_He got a semi-agitated look but continued. "Um, Angel decided not to press charges, no matter how many times I bugged her. I even threatened to call y'all, but she said she'd kill me."_

_"Mommy! No ignore Naomi!" Angel had started playing with Jasper, but is still ignoring Naomi. Liam reaches over and ruffles Naomi's hair, calming her down._

_"We went on like nothing happened, besides the fact my father found out when he overheard our talking. He was so mad, that man was his friend. He invited him to the building to 'listen to the Angel's voice' then promptly beat the shit out of him."_

_He chuckles a bit before he finishes. "Neither one of us knew until we were walking back from lunch and he was walking out, clutching his arm, and bleeding from his nose."_

_This time he looks scared. "She found out two months later she was pregnant. She had asked me to take her to the clinic, and when she was told she looked terrified. She kept clutching me, asking what to do. Well, that man is in jail now, for a long time." He finishes, grabs Naomi and hugs her, tight._

_I look over at dad, he looks so furious, as if someone just stole a million dollars from him. Everyone else looks concerned for Angel. I'm pretty sure I'm stone-faced, but I'm not sure._

_"Angel, you could've called us. We could've helped you out," Gazzy says to his sister. "You never have to do anything alone."_

_My phone starts buzzing, and I know immediately who it is, Lissa, so I'm not worried about it._

_"I know, it's just I wanted to have a career in music, and if I called, I thought y'all would force me to come home. I was in the process of making a name for myself, and I didn't want that man to take that away from me." Angel claims, then buries her face in Gazzy's shoulder._

_"Um, so what name have you made for yourself, Angel?" I ask, I wonder if I'm right about my theory. Angel seems to perk up immediately._

_"Oh my gosh! I'm in a band, it's so amazing! Liam, can I tell 'em? They're family, they won't tell the press or anything! Please, please, please, please, pleeeeease, Liam?" Angel begs him, so he looks around and spots our waitress bringing out the food._

_"When she leaves you can tell them, but be sure you're careful, and quiet, okay?" He says reluctantly, but smiles at her, as if happy she's so excited. Angel nods her head eagerly, and grabs his hand._

_"Um, Liam, how old are you?" Nudge asks, speaking up for the first time since she asked about the children._

_My phone buzzes again, but I know it's just Lissa, she's gonna give me her, 'I'm so sorry, please forgive me, you know how I am' speech._

_He looks at Nudge for a second and says, "guess."_

_"Oh, um, why don't you just say it? I mean you look maybe late twenties, or possible twenty-five, I don't know!" She says frustrated._

_Liam shakes his head and answers, "Um, I just turned twenty-two... yesterday."_

_"Really? So you're as old as Fang, Iggy, and Max? That's really cool! I mean that's freaking awesome!" When Nudge says that name, my heart stops. It hurts to think of Max, and how she's missed four years of her life._

_"Who's Max? Is it a boy or girl? Jasper is a boy! Did you know that? Mommy and daddio had him together! Isn't he pretty? I love Jasper, he's quiet!" When Naomi asks about Max I look down at her, and she looks so excited to know, but then I look questioningly at Angel and mouth, 'daddio?' she giggles and shakes her head._

_My phone starts buzzing again, this time for a call, I pull it out and see Lissa's face, she put it there, not me. I let it go to voicemail, if I press end, then she knows I'm ignoring her, if it goes through, then she thinks it's in my room or something._

_"Okay, so, a chicken and bacon club for you, a cheese steak for you, an extra large ham and pineapple for you, a small cheese pizza for you." I tune her out after that and inhale a slice of my pizza, looking around, everyone has their food._

_ Naomi looks to be copying me, she takes a slice of her large pepperoni pizza she's sharing with Liam, and takes the biggest bite she can. Liam smiles at her while Angel says, "not so much Naomi, you're gonna choke, plus it's hot."_

_Once the waitress refills our drinks, Angel starts to talk about her life in the music business, except she's whispering, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "So, have y'all heard of 'Angels' Wrath'? It's a band, it doesn't really have one specific genre, but guess who the lead singer is? ME!" Nudge, mom, and Iggy squeal, dad and Gazzy say their congratulations, I just sit there, because I knew it!_

_"Yeah! Mommy is amazing! All the band people love me, they even put makeup on me, it's so much fun! I love Emarie the most, she plays the drums, and her hair is so long and it's pink! Her masks are kinda scary though." Naomi finishes that with a pouty, sauce covered face._

_"Um, yeah, wanna know the reason we wear masks? I'm telling you anyways, it's because we didn't want all the fame to be focused on our looks, and we still wanted to be able to walk around the streets and not be harassed." Liam shakes his head while rolling his eyes._

_"Angel, you know damn well that is not the reason, but whatever."_

_"Shush, Liam! Anyways, but that one fan who almost exposed my face, I thought I was done for, I was so scared a camera caught it, but thankfully security acted quickly." Angel says this with a wide smile. "But since my Jasper is three months old now, about a year we decided to start wearing animal costumes or big, goofy outfits to hide my slight baby bump, but I never grew that much."_

_"Hang on, if he's three months, why is he so tiny? You were the smallest baby I had, and you still weren't that small!" Mom says, confused looking at the tiny doll sized baby again. Nudge looks at mom, kind of a sad look coming across her face when she said that Angel was the smallest baby she had, as if upset mom had adopted her and not had her. _

_My phone rings again, Lissa is calling again, will she not get the hint?_

_"He was premature, born at seven and a half months, but the doctors let him out of the hospital saying he was the healthiest preemie he'd ever seen. He even asked other doctors to check him out to insure he wasn't missing any issues. One of the doctors got the vitals of a full term, very healthy newborn, and Jasper's vitals were 50% better." Liam finishes, and then brushes his hand over Jasper's head. "He said it was a miracle, that even though he's tiny, he might as well have been born on time."_

_"Let me finish, Liam! Anyways, we were thinking that after I had Jasper, we could quit with the outfits and masks, and just be a normal band. If you noticed we haven't been to concerts in about four months. But we were trying to figure out how to make our big reveal. We have this huge concert in D.C. for the end of school, and we're expecting about 50,000 people to show up. We are thinking about doing it halfway through the show. It's this Saturday, so since it's Tuesday, I'd love to have y'all come and see it, from backstage of course!" Angel looks so excited about it, so everyone says yes, they'd love to come._

_"Mommy, can Naomi come? I wanna see Jaylee!" Then shoves half her remaining slice of pizza in her mouth._

_"Yes, Naomi can come, only if I know who Naomi is. Liam, do you know a Naomi? Do you know one, Fang? Nudge? No one?" Naomi swallows her pizza in a hurry._

_"I'M NAOMI, MOMMY! I'M RIG-!" She screams, causing Liam to put his hand over her mouth and shush her. Now everyone is staring at us like we did something wrong. Then to top it all off, she scared Jasper so badly he just started screaming his head off._

_And once again my phone starts ringing, this time I press ignore, just to piss her off._

_End Flashback!_

I'm changing Max's flowers, I decided on a giant bouquet of Black Dahlias and Calla Lillies with a dozen roses strewn in to give it a wonderful 'pop' of color. They are beautiful, something any girl would die for.

I made Max a stuff hawk, all by myself, not Nudge, but me. It's not that bad actually, I tuck it under the blanket with the two others I gave her.

I sit next to her, and begin to talk to her about how Angel came back, and how she has two kids, two. I was talking to her, trying to make myself believe she was actually participating.

After about twenty minutes my phone starts ringing. Ugh, I guess I'm gonna answer it, but she has called about ten times, so whatever. I walk to the other side of the room and press accept. "What?"

"Oh my gosh, Fangy! Finally I've been calling all day! I thought you were coming to the party!"

She's whining and obviously drunk, slurring every other word. "I really was looking forward to this! Where are you? Are you with her?" The way she says 'her' makes it like a curse of some sort.

"Lissa, I said maybe, I never promised, so you need to calm down!" We continued to argue about what I said.

(MAX POV! FINALLY! YAY!)

"What?" A familiar voice says, after about a minute I hear it again, "Lissa, I said maybe, I never promised, so you need to calm down!" Ugh, I feel like I know who it is, but I can't remember who!

Really though, I don't care, I wanna go back to sleep, but this asshole keeps yelling. This is so frustrating! I know the voice, but can't place it, and then the voice won't shut up at the same time!

"Really, you need to quit drinking and go home before you get yourself hurt, or put into a bad position, Lissa! No, don't 'Fangy, the only position I want is in your bed' me, that's not cool and you know it!" There's a pause for about a minute.

"You've slept with over half the guys at the university, everyone from jocks to nerds! And better yet, most were when we were dating!" FANG! Oh my gosh, it's Fang! I miss him so much! But he really needs to shut up, like I'm trying to get some sleep over here! I've gotta shut him up, I swear!

I slowly open my eyes, but quickly shut them, the light is so blinding! I try again, and see him in the corner, on the phone, staring out the window. "Hey," I say, but it comes out a raspy whisper.

He just continues talking. Ugh, he's getting on my nerves! "Hey!" I say a lot louder, and get his attention. He turns around and drops the phone. It shatters into a million pieces.

"Max! You're awake!" He shouts, and rushes out the door. I hear, "Julie, Anna, Lee, Mike, she's awake! She finally woke up! Get the doctor here! Hurry! Oh my gosh, she's finally awake!" Then he rushes back through the door, four people in scrubs right on his heels.

All the nurses look at me, astounded, shocked, and happiness played on their faces. One of them grabs her phone and presses a button. After waiting a few seconds, she said, "Max finally woke up, doc, she's finally woke up."

I look around, confused, and hear Fang ask one of them for a phone. He punches in a number, and after twenty or so seconds, he says, "Jeb, she woke up, she finally is awake! Get Ella and Dr. M and get them here, don't say why, just tell them Fang called, something happened to Max."

After talking another minute or so, he hangs up and hands the phone back. "Water." I say, and a female nurse with dirty blonde hair runs out the room and comes back with a cup and straw.

"Sip slowly, Max, don't overcompensate." She says gently.

After a few minutes, and when my throat felt better I asked, "why is everyone so happy I woke up? And why am I in a hospital? But why does everyone keep saying 'she finally woke up,' it's not like it's been a week." I look over at the clock, it reads 10:00 P.M. "I'm pretty sure I probably fell asleep only what, a hour ago, not that big of a deal."

Everyone's mouth drops, one of the nurses looks concerned. "Max, you were-."

She was interrupted by my dad, bursting through the door, and then rushing to my bedside.

"Oh baby, I thought I'd never talk to you again!" Then bursts into tears, and grabs me into a hug. I hear running footsteps, actually three sets, mom and Ella... but who else? One set sounds more clunky, and mismatched.

When mom bursts through the door, I assume what she sees doesn't look good, because she says, "no, she can't! She can't be dead!"

I guess since dad is blocking me, she only sees him hugging me, with a crying Fang, and apparently the nurses broke down hugging each other, and sobbing. Then mom bursts into a short sob before dad moves, and she sees I'm not. "Oh my gosh, MAAAAX! MY BABY!" I get crushed into a hug once more.

"Max, you're awake!" I hear Ella's wonderful voice in the doorway. I look over, and see her holding a baby in one arm, and a tiny hand in the other.

I've missed so much, but how long have I been just a sleeping girl?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So, how did I do? I really hope you liked it! The whole flashback about Angel was supposed to show how determined she was to make it, no matter what happened to her. So anyways, comment, review, whatever you call it! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions?**


End file.
